Jonesy's Diapey Beginning
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic is after "The Sleepover of Friendship" as Nikki Wong introduces her fiancé Jonesy Garcia to the AB/DL Lifestyle. What will happen while it happens? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. THIS IS A GENIUSES PRODUCTIONS! ENJOY!


Jonesy's Diapey Beginning

 **Summary: This lemon is a oneshot, which features Jonesy Garcia, and Nikki Wong who are engaged as they tryout the AB/DL Lifestyle for the very first time.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was a cool Saturday Night, a week after Caitlin's sleepover as Nikki and Jonesy got home from one of their dates as they were at Nikki's house as they were just relaxing in the living room watching TV.

"That was a really fun date wasn't it?" Jonesy said and asked Nikki.

"It sure was." Nikki answered Jonesy as they kissed.

"Jonesy, I something to share with you." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Really? What is it?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Close your eyes first." Nikki said to Jonesy as he what Nikki told him to do as he closed his eyes as Nikki soon grabbed a package of her diapers which were ABU Cushies with a Pattern of Goth, Punk, and DawgToy while she grabbed another package of ABU Cushies as they were in a pattern of Sunglasses.

"Okay...you can open them now." Nikki said as Jonsey opened his eyes and saw the diapers.

"Diapers?" Jonesy asked Nikki as he was surprised, yet confused.

"Yes. Caitlin introduced them to me and Jen last week when we got together for a sleepover." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Okay." Jonesy said back.

"I want you to see this." Nikki said to him.

"Sure." He said back as Nikki showed Jonesy an episode of Total Drama Babies.

"So, what do you think?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Interesting, I can't believe that they liked wearing those diapers, anyway I'm ready to try them out." Jonesy answered her.

"Good. But you are gonna see me wearing one. Are you ready?" Nikki responded back before she asked him.

"Hell yeah babe." Jonesy answered her.

"Good." Nikki said as she took off her pants, and dark purple panties as Jonesy covered his eyes, and Nikki put on her diaper which were the ABU Cushies with a Goth, Punk, and DawgToy Pattern as he uncovered his eyes as he was turned on.

"So Jonesy, how do I look honey?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Honestly, you look cute and hot in those diapers." Jonesy answered Nikki.

"Thankies." Nikki said as she was blushing a bit.

"Those are one of those baby words you guys use, right?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Of course it is." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Cool." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Are you ready to try on your diaper?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Yeah." Jonesy answered

"Great, I got a cool one for you, close your eyes." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Again?" Jonesy asked Nikki who nodded.

"Okay then." Jonsey said as he closed his eyes.

Then Nikki got out a package of ABU Cushies Diaper with a Sunglasses Pattern.

"Now you can open them." Nikki said as Jonesy opened his eyes to see his diaper for the first time.

"What you think?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Looks... pretty cool." Jonesy answered Nikki.

"Try them on." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Okies then." Jonesy said to Nikki who brightly smiled as Jonesy took his pants off revealing his silk boxers.

"Close your eyes." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Okay." Nikki said as she closed her eyes as Jonesy took off his underwear, before he puts on the diapers.

"Open them." Jonesy said as Nikki opened her eyes, then she gasped as Jonesy looked super sexy.

"Wow! Jonesy!" Nikki said to Jonesy

"How do I look?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Honestly..." Nikki said as she was blushing very hard.

"Yes. Answer me honestly." Jonesy said to Nikki before she began to answer honestly.

"You look absolutely hawt." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Thank you very much... wait... how do you say thank you again?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"It's thankies." Nikki answered him.

"Thankies." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"No problem." Nikki responded back as they kissed before they started to makeout.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned softly as they liked it until Nikki had a idea.

"Do you want to do it?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Yeah." Jonesy answered Nikki.

"Good!" Nikki said as she and Jonesy soon resumed kissing each other but they went harder while they groped each other diapered asses.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned before it went to a sexy tongue kiss session.

"Would it be okay if we do it on tape?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Yes, do it please." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"You got it babe." Jonesy said as he grabbed his video camera and began to record.

"Hey there everyone, it's me, Nikki Wong. Here with me is my sexy husband to be, Jonesy Garcia." Nikki said to the camera as she started introductions.

"Hey there everyone, today, my sexy fiancé here just introduced me to the lifestyle of the AB/DL where they wear adult diapers." Jonesy said to the camera.

"I sure did." Nikki said to the camera also before Jonesy resumed speaking.

"And they feel so very comfy." Jonesy said to the camera as well before Nikki began to speak again.

"Yeah, I know. But today, you all will enjoy watch as we make sweet sexy diapey love." Nikki said to the camera.

"Let's not make them wait anymore... let's do it." Jonesy said to the camera, and to Nikki.

"Hell yeah." Nikki said as they started it off with a sexy makeout session as they groped each other's diapered asses.

"MMMMM!" They moaned while they also groped and squeezed each other's diapered asses while their tongues fought against one another.

"God, you're so hawt." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"You too." Nikki said before she began groping Jonesy's baba hard.

"Mmmm… what do we have here?" Nikki said as she touched the frontal of his diaper revealing a big bulge in his diaper as he has a 10 inch long and a 3 inch thick baba.

"Ooooh..." Nikki said as she was turned on.

"What's up babe?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Nothing... it's just that... Baby Jonesy has one very huge baba..." Nikki answered Jonesy in a very seductive way as Jonesy smiled and blushed a bit.

"May I... suck it, please?" Nikki asked Jonesy.

"Of course, go right ahead." Jonesy answered Nikki who was very happy.

"YAY!" Nikki cheered before she got down onto her knees and started to stroke it before she also began to lick it slowly.

"MMMMMM...!" Nikki moaned and muffled, she loved

"Oh yeah! Keep going, pwease!" Jonesy shouted and requested Nikki to keep going.

"Mmmmm...!" Nikki responded with moaning and muffling translated as "Okies" as she started sucking his baba very fast.

"Mmmmmm!" Nikki moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"OH YES! HARDER, PWEASE, SUCK MY HAWD BABA EVEN HAWDER!" Jonesy shouted with joy as he begged Nikki to go harder and faster as Nikki went even harder and even faster as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it as she also began to rub her diapered pussy and Nikki loved that.

"MMMM...!" Nikki moaned and muffled with glee.

"Oh yeah!" Jonesy shouted as he rubbed Nikki's purple hair as he made her go faster and harder but he still let her have control.

"Wow... this feels so great, baby." Jonesy said seductively to Nikki.

"Mmmmm...!" Nikki moaned out a "thankies" as she kept sucking as it was almost time.

"OHH SHIT! Nikki, I'm gonna cum... what do you say?" Jonesy softly moaned, shouted, and asked her as Nikki stopped sucking but stroked him hard.

"You say "Cumsies", Jonesy." Nikki answered him.

"GONNA CUMSIES NIKKI!" Jonesy shouted as Nikki resumed sucking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Jonesy moaned as he climaxed inside of her mouth, and her face as she swallowed it like it was fine wine.

"How did my cumsies taste baby?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Mmmm… sweet and sour... I wuv it." Nikki answered seductively.

"It is time for me to return the favor." Jonesy said as Nikki knew what he might as she laid down on the bed and revealed her diapered area which was wet.

"Lick me hawd." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Okies." Jonesy said as he began to lick her, eat her out like a taco and also began to finger her area.

"Mmmmmmmmm...!" Jonesy muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"OHHHH! FUCK YES! LICK ME HAWDER, MAKE ME EXPLODE ALL OVER YOUR HAWT FACE!" Nikki moaned, shouted, and screamed with such pleasure and glee as Jonesy stopped only to respond back.

"With pleasure, baby." Jonesy said as he showed no mercy as he increased his licking and fingering ten fold.

"Already, my sexy fiancé is loving the adult diapey lifestyle." Nikki said to the camera.

"Mmmm!" Jonesy muffled and moan as it was translated "Yes" as he kept at it until Nikki was about to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies! AHHHHH...!" Nikki shouted and moaned as she exploded all over Jonesy's face and mouth, Jonesy swallowed it.

"Taste delicious... very sweet like chocolate cake." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Thankies Jonesy." Nikki said back to Jonesy.

"What position do you want me to fuck your Diapey wearing pussy in?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"I want you to fuck me Cowgirl style." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Okies." Jonesy said as he began to pound Nikki in the Cowgirl position.

"Oh!" They moaned softly.

"Go softly until I tell you to go hawder!" Nikki shouted at Jonesy.

"Okies, baby." Jonesy said as began to pound Nikki slowly while they both kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as Jonesy groped her diapered ass, while he kept fucking her slowly.

"Now you can go hawder." Nikki said to Jonesy telling him to go harder.

"Perfect." Jonesy said before he increased his pounding as he slammed his waist against Nikki's waist hard.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" They moaned and shouted as Jonesy kept at it as Nikki kept moaning also, they enjoyed it as well.

"Mmm! Oh yeah! Hawder, fuck me hawder! Make me have your babies!" Nikki moaned and shouted at Jonesy who stopped for a second because he was a bit confused.

"You want me to get you pregnant?" Jonesy asked Nikki who blushed.

"Umm... not yet. But I would love to someday." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Only when we're ready." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Yeah." Nikki said in agreement.

"Okies, but you want me to cumsies in or out?" Jonesy said and asked her.

"Outside please." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Okies, I was only asking." Jonesy said to her.

"That's cool babe, now keep fucking me." Nikki said to him.

"Okies baby." Jonesy said as he kept at it.

"Hawder Jonesy! KEEP FUCKING ME HAWDER JONESY!" Nikki shouted as Jonesy kept pounding her diapered area until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!

"Cumsies over my mouth and face!" Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Okies babe!" Jonesy said before he pulled out of her area and stroked his baba as Nikki opened her mouth sticking her tongue out.

"Here it comes!" Jonesy shouted before he climaxed all over her face and chest.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Jonesy moaned as he kept climaxing all over her face, and mouth as she swallowed the cumsies that was in her mouth and licked the rest of her cumsies that was on her face and her chest as she swallowed it also.

"Yummy." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"Thankies." Jonesy said as they kissed before they began to sign off.

"Bye-bye." They said as they cleaned up, changed each other's diapers and got ready for bed.

"What did you think Jonesy?" Nikki asked him.

"I think I'm going to love this lifestyle... woo." Jonesy answered Nikki.

"What did you think of the sex?" Jonesy asked her.

"Hawt, sexy, romantic, and very fun." Nikki answered Jonesy.

"Thankies, and I love the lifestyle, and the diapeys." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Yay!" Nikki said as they shared another kiss before they put on their sleep shirts, and climbed into their bed.

"Night-night Nikki." Jonesy said to Nikki.

"Nighty-night Jonesy." Nikki said as they turned off the lights, they kissed each other goodnight before they went to sleep to end the night.

 **WOW! THAT WAS A PRETTY GOOD FANFIC!**

 **I REALLY THINK THAT JONESY IS GONNA ENJOY THE AB/DL LIFESTYLE.**

 **THE NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES OF 6TEEN AB/DL LEMONS HAS JEN MASTERSON AND HER GIRLFRIEND CAITLIN COOKE GETTING IT ON AT JEN'S HOUSE AS THEY ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER BUT SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS IN THE NEXT STORY.**

 **THIS STORY WAS CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND HELLFLORES!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
